


Yeeting My Way to Your Heart

by Chogiwa_missy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Slice of Life, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chogiwa_missy/pseuds/Chogiwa_missy
Summary: The first words you hear your soulmate say shows up on your forearm on your 16th birthday...That's all very nice and nothing could go wrong,right? WRONG if you are Yixing...on 16th birthday,the bad news of his favourite band being disbanded shows up on his forearm and now all Yixing wants to do is sock his unknown soulmate in their jaw





	1. Yee Haww!

Crossposting from [my aff account](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1387644/yeeting-my-way-to-your-heart)

____________________________________________________________

''Man,i can't believe i found my soulmate yesterday!''Chanyeol blabbers to his friends,Luhan and Yixing,''Baekhyun sunbae is like everything i have ever wanted!and then some more!We just met but i already love him so much my heart-''

Yixing silently tunes his loud friend out.University has at least taught him this superpower of acting like he is paying attention when actually he isn't.he should thank his professors for that.

''WHAT'S UP,BUTTERCUPS,''A loud voice booms and Yixing is pulled out of his thoughts.There goes his peaceful lunch time

''Jongdae,my man,my buddy,my soul,''Chanyeol greets Jongdae 'normally',''i was just talking about my soulmate,''

''OOOO BAEKHYUN SUNBAE?''Jongdae <del>screams</del> says while taking a seat beside Yixing,''DAMN HE IS A FINE DUDE,YOU ARE LUCKY''

''sup,bro?''Yixing greets Jongdae

''ayy i'm good,''Jongdae smiles at yixing and casually steals some fries from his plate while muttering a ''what up,lulu,''

Yixing sighs.Well,at least Jongdae has stopped talking in Caps Lock.

''So,When did you and Minseok hyung find each other?''Chanyeol asks

''umm,right after my 17th birthday,actually,''Jongdae says with a lovestruck look on his face,''it's all thanks to Xing and lulu here,''

Yixing nods and speaks up,''Duh,Jongdae should totally sell his soul to us because we helped him find his soulmate so early..But wait,on a second thought,i don't need a soul that talks in caps lock,So keep it,Jongdae''

Jongdae snorts,''watch me die and come back to haunt your ass,xing...Now as i was saying,Xing and lulu held a surprise party on the New cafe in town for me.And Minseok was a waiter there.so,that's how we met,''Jongdae finishes

''That's it?''Chanyeol says,''What was his first words to you?'Good evening and welcome?'''

''Ugh,Channie,it's not the words our soulmate says to us first..it's the words we _hear_ them say first..in my case which was,'Yo,i ate 5 steamed buns and pretty sure i'm getting diarrhoea'',Jongdae says,the lovestruck look back on his face

''So Romantic,''Yixing mocks and Chanyeol bursts out in laughter

''What the hell,man.What was the words in his forearm then?''Chanyeol asks

''Oh he had 'Look at them glittery tiddies' on his forearm,''Jongdae casually says and Chanyeol gapes

''Remind me again,just WHY Minseok is putting up with Jongdae's perverted ass?''Luhan says 

''That's because this ass is gorgeous,Lulu,''Jongdae snorts

''Now,how about you two's words?''Chanyeol asks

Chanyeol was their new friend in college and he still has a lot to know about the other three guys who have been friends since elementary school.

Luhan shows his forearm,''Look,here,''

Chanyeol sees a beautifully inked cursive sentence _no one dares touch my vivi or y'all have a damn war on your hands_

''Damn,that's hot,''Chanyeol says,''But who is this 'vivi'?''

''Trust me,when i find that jackass of a soulmate,i'm smashing his ass,no Yixing,stop snickering like that,i mean literally i will smash his ass and get rid of whoever that vivi hoe is,''Luhan fumes

''Now what about you,Xing?''Chanyeol asks innocently and Yixing tenses

''umm,it's actually,i don't believe in this things so i don't feel comfortable showing my words to anyone,''Yixing says

chanyeol nods in understanding and changes the topic,"So you guys going tomorrow?at Jongin's party?"

"Totally,"Yixing and Luhan say in unison

"Yeah,Jongin's parties are always so cool,"Jongdae adds

"Not to mention his rich classy bunch of nerd friends,"Yixing says,"they are quiet good looking."

"Yup,also Jongin said his elder brother has returned from the states recently.he'll be there too,"Chanyeol says

"He has siblings?"Luhan asks, surprised

"Of course,his brother Junmyeon hyung has graduated this year,"Chanyeol says

"Damn,man..this dude sounds really fancy.maybe Yixing should try and hoe his way in this guy's pants"Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows

"We'll see,"Luhan winks and Yixing rolls his eyes

"whatever, i ain't got any business with this fancy Elder Kim. thanks,"Yixing says

Little did he know how wrong he was.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ 

That night,Yixing lies on his bed and thinks back to the night he turned 16.

_''Man,i can't believe it's gonna happen!''Yixing had squeaked._

_Luhan grinned.They were sitting on Yixing's bed,excited like puppies._

_Luhan wanted to sleepover and be there for Yixing in his big moment_

_Yixing and Luhan were both hopeless romantics who were suckers for love and relationships and all those mushy shit._

_They fanboyed over boy bands together_

_They were die-hard fans of boy band ''Suck- It- Sunday''_

_They wore SIS (name of the Suck-It-Sunday fandom) shirts and watched ''Happy times with Suck It Sunday'' show together all weekend insteade of clubbing or doing homeworks_

_Maybe that's why Yixing and Luhan had become best friends.Because apparantly,the bond formed over mutual love for boy bands is a bond greater than anything else._

_Yiixing had squeled and and jumped in excitement when the clock had hit 12_

_But after seeing the words on his forearm,both he and Luhan had burst out crying_

Yixing looks at the words in his forearm that his 16 year old self had cried over 

_who knew Suck- It-Sunday would disband so early_

Yeah,his jackass of a soulmate had spoiled the bad news of his favourite band's disbandment way ahead of time.And true to that,just after 2 years of being together,Suck-it-Sunday had disbanded when Yixing was 18

Whatever,the agony his 16 year old self had to go through for his bitchass soulmate was unforgivable.And if he ever meets them,his soulmate is in for a damn war,the 20 year old promises.

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ 

A Nice and peaceful Saturday Evening in Yixing and Luhan's apartment.

''BEEP BEEP OPEN THE FUCK UP,YIXING AND LUHAN''

Jongdae's loud voice booms inside their apartment

''You think Jongdae knows the function of a doorbell?''Luhan asks while coming out of his room

''Given the fact that he is ringing it constantly,i think he does,''Yixing replies while closing his bedroom door

Luhan goes and opens the door to a laughing Jongdae and Minseok

''the doorbell works,you know,Jongdae,''Yixing says

''i know but i refuse to let the doorbell kill my wild party vibes also Yixing,my boy,your ass looks extra fine in them tight jeans,''Jongdae hollars and Minseok cheers his boyfriend

''Let's just go before our neighbours call the cops on us,''Luhan says 

Yixing has never agreed to Luhan faster.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ 

After a <del>longass</del> 5 minute drive,with Jongdae and Minseok constantly making out in the backseat,the small group reaches Jongin's house

Entering the party,they find Jongin greeting everyone like the nice polite ideal rich guy he was.

As usual,Jongdae and Minseok immediately hit the dance floor to grind against each other and Yixing and Luhan go to the bar inside Jongin's house to get drunk

''Yo,look,''Luhan points to a direction after some time,''Jongin and his richass friends.''

Yixing snorts,''Why so salty,Lu.They look nice.''

''Exactly,who comes to a party dressed as fancy like that,''then Luhan gestures to Yixing,''I mean,look at you,all dressed up like a hoe with the tight jeans,metal rings and smoky eyes.''

''I'm taking that as a compliment,''Yixing replies before leaning towards Luhan and whispering,''But really hot guy at 2 o'clock checking your ass out.''

Luhan turns and is met with a really hot guy.

''Hey,can i buy you a drink?''The guy asks Luhan 

Luhan turns to his friend and Yixing nods before muttering a low ''i'll be fine,Hoe on,sister.''

So,Yixing is left alone in the middle of the bar

after having multiple drinks and some grinding in the dance floor,he checks his watch : 11 pm

His friends were nowhere to be seen.Yixing sighs and steps out in the porch.Maybe his friends were getting some.And Here Yixing was,deadshit drunk,probably gonna pass out in a few minutes

He turns his head to look around only to find one of Jongin's richass friends on a nice date in one corner.

Yixing purses his lips and slides into the other corner of the porch,hearing the couple talk

their conversation acting as white noise,Yixing closes his eyes and leans on the railing.the cool railing metal under his hand feels nice.

The cold night breeze brushes his hair while suddenly a silky voice reaches his ears

_who knew Suck-it-Sunday would disband so early_

Yixing jolts up and looks at the two male on the other side of the porch

The taller guy with blonde hair laughs,''I know right?they disbanded so early.it was really a shock for my younger brother.He was a hardcore SIS.''

Yixing bolts towards the couple and stops,towering over them.

''umm,is there anything we can help you with?''The tall blonde asks him with a confused look

''YOU,''Yixing points his finger at the black haired male and snarls menacingly,''YOU ARE THE ONE I'VE BEEN WANTING TO FIND"

the guy's eyes widen like they were gonna fall out of the sockets and he looks at his forearm and then again at Yixing

then he softly speaks up,''t-that's really not how i thought the words would be spoken''

''Doesn't matter,you and i need to fight right now!''Yixing shouts

''What?why would i fight you,''the guy looks confused,then he walks near Yixing and bows,''Hello,i am Junmyeon,Kim Junmyeon.''

''I DON'T FUCKING CARE FIGHT ME YOU LIL SHIT YEE HAWWW,''Yixing screams before jumping on the clueless Junmyeon which sends them both flying in the floor 

the blonde guy yelps and runs towards them. that's all Yixing remembers before everything goes dark.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~

Everything hurts.

His head will break.

ugh,who is screaming

Yixing blinks,he is on his room,on his bed

''ohh,he is up,''Someone speaks from somewhere

whose voice is that

Yixing doesn't have much time to think before Luhan burges in 

''You fucker,what is wrong with you?''Luhan attacks him first

''what?''Yixing says ,''who was that other one speaking?''

''That was me,''Jongdae's boyfriend Minseok speaks up

''Oh,''Yixing says

''So?''Jongdae raises an eyebrow

''What?''Yixing says,clueless

''Do you remember last night?''Luhan says

Nope,he doesn't

''what last night?and how did i return home?i don't remember shit.''Yixing massages his temple and winces as he finds a small band aid there

''you mean,Junmyeon,aka Jongin's older brother aka the nice guy who helped you come home last night,''Luhan says,''aka your soulmate,aka the guy you yeeted across his own porch last night and ended up hitting your head in the railings.''

oh

_oh_

Yixing now remembers and mutters a low,''he is lucky i was drunk.''

''Come on,now buddy,''Luhan says,''Look,Junmyeon is a nice and considerate guy.and just think how sad he must have felt when you treated him like that on your first meeting.But even after i told him why you acted like this,he understood and he even left his number and requested to give him a chance.''

Yixing huffs

''In this house,We don't fuck with Suck-It-Sunday antis,''with that Yixing lies down and goes back to sleep.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	2. Yeeting!

Yixing silently taps his feet on the ground...the small cafe playing some melody in the background while he sips his coffee.

From the outside it may seem he is just a calm,chill person relaxing with a cup of coffee,but inside his head,Yixing has already planned Luhan and Jongin's murder and how he will flee to Japan after that.He almost has all the basic plans sorted,now he just got to make it more agonizing.

Due to all the plans in his head,he doesn't hear the cafe doorbell chiming or doesn't notice the small man entering the cafe.

"hey,did i make you wait too long?"

a smooth,silky voice pulls him out of his thoughts.Oh that voice.His soulmate : all polite and soft.

Yixing stands up and bows back,"No it's okay, please sit."

Junmyeon takes the seat across from Yixing and smiles awkwardly,"First, I'm really sorry for the words on your forearm,"Junmyeon says and laughs awkwardly

"Hmph,im not forgiving you but let's just order first,im hungry"Yixing says menacingly

Junmyeon nods

after ordering coffee and cookies,they sit there facing each other awkwardly

This exactly why,Yixing didn't wanna come to this _date _today.But Luhan and Jongin planned it and locked him out of his own apartment and Luhan even threatened to never let him inside if he didn't meet Junmyeon at least once.

So,here Yixing was.Plotting murders now.

the waiter delivers their drinks with a dazzling smile but when he sees Yixing's glare,poor guy flees the scene quickly

Yixing stares at Junmyeon intensely.

Small frame,chubby cheeks,glowing skin,silky black hair resting on top of his forehead 

Junmyeon also has an intellectual aura around him but at the same time,his face stuffed with cookies is too adorable to ignore.

_Just like a bunny,_ Yixing thinks,_a bunny with exceptionally glowing skin_

"Yixing,look,"Junmyeon speaks up,"I'm really sorry but you have to understand it's not really my fault-"

"Why the hell is your skin so glowy?" Yixing abruptly shouts

"im sorry,what?"Junmyeon asks,puzzled

"your skin,"Yixing narrows his eyes at the smaller guy,"what highlighter did you use today?is that kylie jenner highlighter?"

"umm Yixing i didn't use anything,my skin is naturally like that...now if you'll let me-wait what are you doing,?"Junmyeon frowns

Yixing stretches his hands and lightly touches Junmyeon's right cheek.Now that he is seeing it up close,it really is Junmyeon's skin.

Satisfied,Yixing leans back on his chair and Junmyeon heaves a breath he didn't know he was holding 

"So, as i was saying-"

"Drop that skincare routine,sister,"Yixing cuts Junmyeon off again

"Im sorry but did you just call me sister?" Junmyeon says

"Doesn't matter, Junmyeon.Listen here,"Yixing leans in,"if you want my forgiveness,you will drop that skincare routine.are we clear?"

Junmyeon leans forward too,"and what guarantees that you are telling the truth?" 

Yixing leans forward some more,"Listen,just because you have those beautiful glowing skin,twinkling eyes,mochi cheeks,small stubby chin and this stupid baby face,doesn't mean you have the upper hand here"

Junmyeon leans more forward and raises an eyebrow,"did you say something because all i hear is you saying how attractive you find me."

Their foreheads were almost touching because the table was really small and they both start a staring competition

"Wimp," Yixing shouts

"Jerk" Junmyeon spits back

"brat"

"ugly"

"midget"

"big foo-"

a loud "ahem" jolts the both out of their trances.

"What?"they both bark out

"I'm gonna have to ask you two to leave,you are causing trouble for the other customers."the manager politely says

After paying and leaving the cafe, Yixing and Junmyeon sit in a nearby park bench.

"I can't believe we just got kicked out"Junmyeon says in a sour voice

"honestly,Same"Yixing says,"I'm still hungry,you wanna eat some ice cream?"

Junmyeon nods.

"Let's see who reaches the ice cream seller first,you old man could never ,"Yixing says before bolting towards the small ice cream selling car across the park

"did you just- Yixing what the fuck-"Junmyeon shouts before chasing after the younger guy

Yixing honestly finds everything unbelievably Adorable about Junmyeon.

The way Junmyeon sneaked up behind kids and pinched them to get to the front of the line or the way he threw a fit when the seller said they were out of chocolate flavour,just to name a few of Junmyeon's charms

Yixing also learns how Junmyeon has a bunny obsession because everyone calls him bunny.

in return,Yixing reveals how he identifies himself as a sheep because he was born in the chinese year of sheep.

The date goes surprisingly well 

And Yixing suddenly doesn't wanna kill Luhan anymore.

After eating ice creams,laughing around with each other,scaring some kids on the park and Junmyeon getting Suck-it-Sunday songs on his playlist(courtesy of Yixing),it was already evening.

Junmyeon offers to drop Yixing off.

They sit in the car across the street from Yixing's apartment.

"I had a good time, Junmyeon,"Yixing says

"Same,Zhang.you know,after being yeeted across the floor that night,i knew that i couldn't just give up on you"Junmyeon laughs

"yeah and after seeing you scaring kids at the park today,i knew i wanted _us _to happen"Yixing says and Junmyeon laughs

"finally,you said something that makes sense,thank god,"Junmyeon says 

"damn i never even thought you are such a smartass,Kim,"Yixing glances at the smaller,"You look too polite and goody two shoes at first but who knew,scaring kids in the park would be your hobby"

"Duh I'm older,cooler and obviously smarter than you,"Junmyeon says and smirks

"Oh wow,says the guy who got yeeted across the floor by his soulmate, I'm definitely smarter"Yixing sasses

"says the guy who yelled YEE HAWW before yeeting his soulmate across the floor,"Junmyeon sasses back

"you'll never let me live that down,will ya?"Yixing mockingly sighs

"NEVER,"Junmyeon declares with another menacing smile

unlocking the door,Yixing gets down from the car and goes around to Junmyeon's window.

Leaning in the car window,Yixing gives him a mischievous dimpled smile and says,"another question,did you live in Tennessee in the states?"

"umm no?"Junmyeon replies,confused at what the younger was getting at

"don't lie i know you were in Tennessee cz you are the only Ten i see,"Yixing finishes and Junmyeon hollars in laughter,"oh my god that was so awful."

Yixing smiles proudly

But Junmyeon brushes a strand of hair from Yixing's forehead and speaks up

"hey boi,are you my appendix? cz i don't understand how you work but you make me feel so many things in my stomach and i just wanna take you out."Junmyeon says in one breath and winks

Yixing's jaw drops

"HOLY SHIT,that was the smoothest shit I've ever heard.i might slip in all these smoothness and fall on my butt"Yixing says after the initial shock was gone

"oh why thank you,"Junmyeon winks again,"then i wish i were the floor"

Yixing gapes at Junmyeon's flirtiness

"Yo,i know I'm super charming and you'd like to stare at me some more but you better go inside now, it's getting late,"Junmyeon says

"Yeah yeah going,old dude"Yixing sasses while walking away from the car

"What you lil shit,i'll not let this one slide,Zhang Yixing,come back here this instant" Junmyeon shouts from behind

"Serves you right,"Yixing screams and bolts inside his building.

Junmyeon huffs inside his car but a small smile makes its way up to his face when he receives a text message

_From : Yeet Boy_

_Yo old man,coffee tomorrow on same time,same place?_

_To : Yeet boy_

_YEE HAWW_

After sending the text,Junmyeon starts driving away with Suck-It-Sunday song playing in full volume

Maybe having a soulmate who literally yeeted their way to your heart was not such a bad thing

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the [HunHan sequel "Bratting my way to your Heart"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624891/chapters/48974072)


End file.
